plantswithangrybirdsandcrazyplantsfandomcom-20200214-history
PSA - Plant Secret Agency
PSA - Plant Secret Agency is the eighth episode of Crazy Plants. Plot PLANTERN: Did you really wake me up for this? Look outside! Stop talking to me! REPEATER: Shut it! You are so mean to me! At one time, I thought you were smartest plant and now I think you are as dumb as an evil little donkey! You wouldn't let me have the money! PLANTERN: Well for information, you lost fair and square! Not to mention, you always spam wikias unlike me, fool! REPEATER: How do I spam? PLANTERN: You frequently swear on the wikias and a rule on most of them is that swearing is not allowed! Comes to show how stupid you really are! Take those dumb sunglasses off because you look like a gay donkey! REPEATER: Bye! Stop talking to me! Sunflower! What are you doing now? SUNFLOWER: Nothing! Go put those sexy sunglasses back on! NARRATOR: We know "sexy" isn't a swear word! But Repeater thinks it is and you can tell why! REPEATER: You swore! SUNFLOWER: Oh! Like you never do! *whispers to Peashooter* I know the word isn't a curse word but you know how dumb Rep is! PEASHOOTER: I have a list of swear words! SUNFLOWER: Are you freakin serious?! This is inappropriate! Do your mission! Find the villainous plant's base! PEASHOOTER: On it, Sun! SUNFLOWER: So Rep! Leave me alone! REPEATER: Are you secret agents? SUNFLOWER: Fine! Yes! There is an evil plant that has some evil plan to make zombies rule the world! REPEATER: Who are your agents? SUNFLOWER: You, me, Pea and Snow! Just stay with Pea and Snow! REPEATER: On it! PEASHOOTER: No Repea-ohhhh!! Come on! SNOW PEA: What are you doing here? This is for 15 year olds only! REPEATER: Exactly! I am 15! SNOW PEA: Oh! Right! What are we going to do?! REPEATER: I want money so I am saving the world! PEASHOOTER: Are you serious? You don't get money from saving the world! But you get respect! REPEATER: I will kill the evil plant who wants to make zombies rule the world! EVIL PLANT: *shadowed* You must die! A knife will come and stab you! *shows himself* I....AM.....PEAR-PULT!!!!! *gets out knife* REPEATER: Mummy! PEASHOOTER: Pear-pult! You won't get away! *dodges knife hrown by Pear-pult* Whoa! PEAR-PULT: Oh crap! I should have gotten more knives! Gotta go! Bye! *runs and slips on banana peel* You idiots! Put it in the bin! I will let you eat brains soon! *runs away* SUNFLOWER: And so it is a lob-shooting plant called Pear-pult? SNOW PEA: Yes! He got away! SUNFLOWER: I am going to get him! ALONE! *moves into a dark place* NARRATOR: 15 minutes later... PEASHOOTER: Oh no! I knew she shouldn't have gone alone! This is shi-*looks* Wait a minute! She is still alive but she is hiding! SUNFLOWER: *signals Pea, Snow and Rep that they can come and help destroy the zombies* REPEATER: Die! *kills all the zombies* PEAR-PULT: You will never get me! *police come* POLICE: You are under arrest! PEAR-PULT: I will get revenge! The End. Trivia * This is Jackninja5's favourite episode of Crazy Plants. Category:Episodes Category:Crazy Plants Episodes